Wolzard Fire's Ranger Key
The is Isamu Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Wolzard Fire key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco summoned DekaMaster, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, along with the Black Knight in the Ginga Forest. They were all defeated, while the Black Knight key was taken by Gai, the other three were recovered by Sally. Basco later united his nine remaining Ranger Keys when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. Wolzard Fire, alongside Zubaan, fought Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), the two of them growing before being defeated a second time. The Wolzard Fire key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaiger. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Wolzard Fire Ranger Key was used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. History Origin .]] Wolzard Fire participated in the Legend War alongside four fellow Extra Heroes and five Extra Rangers, among a total of 192 warriors of the first 34 Super Sentai whom opposed the invasion of Earth by the Space Empire Zangyack. Ultimately, Akarenger realized that to save the Earth, all gathered Sentai would combine their powers to destroy the invasion fleet. The ten extra warriors, led by Wolzard Fire, joined in as well and so all the heroes, while defeating the invasion, lost their ability to transform and fight as their powers dispersed across the universe. As overseen by AkaRed, these powers surfaced as Ranger Keys, each one holding the power of a hero of the Legend War. Discovery Recruiting Captain Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia as the Red Pirates, AkaRed sought to gather the Ranger Keys and return them to the heroes of Earth, who would eventually face a reprisal invasion by Zangyack. Betraying AkaRed, Basco came to possess the Wolzard Fire Key among the ten extra warrior Keys in addition to fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys, while Marvelous was left with the Gokai Treanger Box containing the majority of 167 Ranger Keys. Possessed by Basco With his trumpet, the Rapparatta, Basco was able to animate the Ranger Keys, transforming them into puppet warriors which followed his bidding. Though he lost his collection of fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys in his initial confrontation against the Gokaigers, led by Captain Marvelous, on Earth, Basco was by no means disillusioned as he still possessed the ten Extra Ranger Keys. Knowing that the Greatest Treasure in the Universe would be claimed by gathering the individual Greater Powers of all Super Sentai, Basco took to pursuing them. Basco first attempted to seize the Greater Power of the Gingamen, penetrating the Ginga Forest and attacking the former Black Knight, Hyuuga. When the Gokaigers attempted to intervene, Basco summoned Wolzard Fire alongside DekaMaster and MagiMother, using the power of the Extra Rangers to overwhelm them. Soon after, however, the Gokaigers regrouped and fought the Extra Rangers while Gokai Silver battled the animated Black Knight Key. Wolzard Fire engaged Gokaigers Green and Pink, who bested him in the respective forms of GingaGreen and GingaPink. While the Black Knight Key was claimed by Gokai Silver, the Keys of Wolzard Fire as well as MagiMother and DekaMaster were recovered by Sally, who returned them to Basco. Gathering his nine remaining Ranger Keys, Basco successfully seized the Greater Powers of Maskman, Flashman, and Changeman, bringing down the Earth Defense Force to gain the latter. Attacking the Earth Defense Force, it was Wolzard Fire who incapacitated the former Changeman with a slash from his WolSabre, allowing Basco to draw the Greater Power from within him. Following the fall of the Earth Defense Force, Goro Hoshino of UAOH, the former OhRed of the Ohrangers, contacted Basco and made a deal to trade the Greater Power of his team for the location of the Zangyack flagship, Gigant Horse. This trade, in reality, was a ruse Goro had concocted to eliminate Basco. Meeting Basco at a warehouse, Goro had the location laced with bombs beforehand to kill the space pirate. Basco, however, had anticipated Goro's deception and had Wolzard Fire and Zubaan respectively free him and Sally of the chains Goro had place on them, while the other Extra Ranger Keys disarmed and remove the explosives. It was at this point that the Gokaigers arrived to claim the Ohrangers' Greater Power for themselves. Challenged by the Gokaigers, Basco sent forth his Ranger Keys to fight them. Alongside Zubaan, Wolzard Fire attacked Gokai Silver and had the advantage until Gai assumed the combined form of the Go-On Wings to wear them down with the Jet Daggers before switching to Gold Mode and finishing them off with the Gokai Legend Crush. Much to Gai's shock, however, Wolzard Fire and Zubaan's Keys possessed the power of enlarging, forcing him to summon GoZyuRex to fight them. After switching to GoZyuJin, Gokai Silver successfully defeated Wolzard Fire and Zubaan, reducing them back to the form of Ranger Keys. Though Sally attempted to recover the fallen Extra Ranger Keys on Basco's behalf, Gokai Silver stepped in and, blasting Sally with the Gokai Spear, claimed all nine of the Extra Ranger Keys, leading Basco to resort to fighting personally in his true monstrous form from then on. Possessed by Gokaiger Captain Marvelous became Wolzard Fire part of an all-Bangai Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with two Dogormin. Farewell Space Pirates Following the fall of the Space Empire Zangyack, the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys and powers within to their original owners as they left Earth for space. Wolzard Fire *Jagun Shield *WolSabre Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' **''Ep. 20: The Lost Forest'' **''Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations'' **''Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine'' Category:Ranger Keys